tu t'attendais à quoi?
by Lovely-tease
Summary: quand Kanda est en manque cela peut faire des dégâts... mais qui va douiller? La personne sur qu'il a jeté son dévolu ou bien lui? attention auteur sous granola alors vous serez prévenu xD


**bien le bonsoir mes chers amis nocturnes! Voici une nouvelle fiction (one shot) sur -Man avec un couple assez spécial ^^ c'est pour cela que je ne vais pas le donner maintenant et vous laisser découvrir =3**

**alors les perso ne sont pas à moi (sauf neko qui est moi et... Yuyu-junior et Howy-junior je suppose?)**

**attention cette fic est dédié à ma bakanda sama une grande amie rencontré ici. je te l'avais dis que je la finirais ce soir! gros pouton cocotte en éspérant que ça te plaise!**

**sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

C'était une journée particulièrement calme à la congrégation de l'ombre. Oui le mot calme vient d'être utilisé pour qualifier l'ordre noir, vous n'avez pas rêvé. Aucuns Komulin à l'horizon, Lavi était concilié dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre et aucun Akuma n'avait pointé le bon de son nez, une journée calme quoi ! Enfin… Pas pour très longtemps.

En effet, un monstre rodait dans les couloirs presque vides de la congrégation, un monstre aux longs cheveux noirs, au regard meurtrier et au corps de rêve. (*Neko vomit* : désolé j'avais un poids sur l'estomac ^^) ce monstre s'appelait Yuu Kanda, exorciste important de l'ordre noir et propriétaire de la magnifique Mugen, son innocence (neko : c'est bien la seule qu'il a =v=).

Pourquoi le surnommait-on le monstre ? La réponse est évidente ! (Neko : parce qu'il a autant de cervelle que la créature de Frankenstein et autant de sexe appeal que Leverrier en costume Playboy !) ta gueule Neko ! (Neko : t'as aucun humour…). Bref ! On surnommait Kanda le monstre pour son caractère, semblable à celui d'un loup garou ayant une rage de dent (Neko : et après j'ai pas d'humour…).

Toutes les personnes censées de la congrégation évitaient son chemin de peur de représailles. Evidemment, il existait des fous qui au contraire cherchaient la compagnie du Kendoka. Nous ne donnerons pas leurs noms dans cette fiction pour respecter leur anonymat. Bref, le brun arpentait les couloirs de l'ordre noir, plongé dans ses pensées (Neko : oh mon dieu Kanda sait penser !).

à quoi pensait-il ? A sa future victime bien entendu… Oups. J'ai dit victime ? Je voulais dire partenaire~ (Neko : ça revient au même ^^). Car oui Kanda n'était pas un saint (Neko : on le savait t'inquiète pas…), lui aussi jouait à la bête à deux dos, au papa et à la maman (Neko : et à la flûte enchanté !). Le problème était qu'il ne trouvait personne à son goût à la congrégation.

C'était pas faute d'avoir réfléchit. Lavi ? Il l'aurait crié sur tous les toits. Lenalee ? Il tenait trop à sa queue pour risquer de la perdre aussi bêtement. Chaoji ? Eh oh il était pas Zoophile ! (Neko : t'es sûre ?) Allen ? Il avait un beau cul et une belle petite bouche, mais il était actuellement en mission pour les trois prochains mois… Le kendoka poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il devra surement se contenter de Monique ce soir (Neko : la seule incapable de lui faire des infidélités c'est Monique, connue sous le charmant surnom de 5 contre 1 ^^).

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé dans les sources de la congrégation ! Et vu que Komui semblait occupé, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait pu modifier l'eau. L'esprit léger, il récupéra son nécessaire de bain (Neko : en gros son gant canard et son shampoing à la fraise), avant de se rendre dans les bains.

Arrivé à destination il se déshabilla (Neko : arrête de baver Sempai il s'est pas épilé =o=), nouant une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de rejoindre la source d'eau chaude. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et, n'apercevant personne (Neko : il retira sa serviette pour faire l'hélicobite !), prit un peu d'élan avant de faire une bombe (Neko : je préférais mon idée…). Il continua à faire joujou dans les sources comme un enfant (Neko : enfant à la bouche trèèèèès avide de lait ou autre substance blanche ^^), s'arrêtant brusquement lorsqu'il entendit le volet séparant le vestiaire du bassin coulisser.

Il se mit en position assise dans un des recoins, focalisant son attention sur le nouvel arrivant. Il faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsqu'il reconnut Link, le chien de Leverrier, complètement à poil (Neko : il porte une serviette aussi espèce de grosse dégueulasse !). Le cerveau du brun rendit l'âme un court instant, tandis que Yuyu-junior chercha à se faire remarquer entre ses jambes, totalement réveillé par la vision que lui donnait le blond. Car sous son horrible uniforme, Link était bandant à mort ! Un corps de statut grecque, des hanches étroites, Link venait de passer dans le top 3 des personnes à fourrer sur sa liste. Loin de se douter de quoi que ce soit, le corbeau s'installa dans l'eau chaude, ne remarquant qu'après la présence de l'exorciste.

Ah, tu es là Kanda…

Oui… Et toi t'es pas avec le Moyashi ?

Kanda espérait que la petite tête blanche soit de retour également, après tout quoi de mieux que deux personnes s'occupant de Yuyu-junior ? Il fut néanmoins déçu.

Non, Komui lui a dit qu'il devait partir en solo.

Dommage, il fera sans. Maintenant, trouver un moyen d'attirer le corbeau dans sa chambre. Une idée germa lentement dans son esprit (Neko : dans un esprit aussi aride la pauvre a dû lutter pour pousser…). Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du Kendoka, qui se rapprocha doucement de sa future proie.

Faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

Parler de quoi ?

De quelque chose, mais allons dans un endroit plus calme… Ma chambre par exemple ?

Hors de question.

Merde ! Kanda n'avait pas prévu ça ! (Neko : putain c'était ça son plan ?!). Pas grave, plan M activé ! (Neko : M comme Monique ?). M comme… Maître chanteur~ (Neko : oh non me dit pas qu'il va se mettre à chanter T_T)

Malheureusement tu n'as pas le choix… Soit tu me suis, sois j'avoue à tout le monde le plus noir secret de ton cher patron…

Le blond retint sa respiration. Non il n'oserait pas…

Eh oui ! Je leur dirais que Leverrier utilise du faux sucre dans ses pâtisseries !

Un petit ange aux cheveux vert et vêtu d'une tunique rose bonbon passa dans le ciel, fredonnant l'air de Pegasus Fantaisy alors que Link dévisageait le japonais. Japonais qui était très fier de sa découverte (Neko : et il est fier de lâcher un soufflet aussi ? =.=). Ce fut avec pitié que le blond accepta de suivre le Kendoka jusqu'à sa chambre.

Victorieux, le brun conduisit le corbeau jusqu'à sa chambre (Neko : une fois rhabillé bien sûre bande de cochon uvu). Une fois ce dernier à l'intérieur, il ferma le verrou, laissant échapper un rire démoniaque.

Et maintenant tu vas faire tout ce que je te demande~ pour commencer tu-

Il se retrouva soudainement projeté sur son lit par le blond, qui attacha ensuite ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Tu disais ?

Maiiiiiiiiis c'est pas du jeu tu m'as eu par surprise !

Silence !

Le kendoka se tu. Link adopta un ton menaçant.

Tu m'as menacé, puis tenté de me prendre comme une vulgaire pouliche…

Sa voix devint soudainement douce comme le velours

Alors tu vas gentiment écarter les cuisses pour te faire pardonner. Pas vrai Kanda ?

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive, alors que Yuyu-junior se redressa, tout content. « Sale traître ! » avait-il envie d'hurler à son compagnon, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il face du gringue à son futur violeur ! (Neko : parce que t'aime ça cochonne~)

Malheureusement ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente que le brun eu avant le lendemain matin. Car cette nuit il fit la rencontre de Howy-junior, avec qui il fit plus ample connaissance.

La morale de cette histoire est la suivante : quand vous êtes shooté ne prenez pas la peine d'écrire ce que vous imaginez. Le résultat pourrait choquer les plus jeunes Uvu

FIN

**et voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ^^ désolé pour ce délire s'il ne vous a pas plu... par contre si vous avez aimé je vous invite à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis je suis une personne ouverte... bon pas aussi ouverte que Kanda mais ouverte quand même ^^**

**bref à plus les gens!**


End file.
